Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices installed in load centers. The disclosed concept also relates to load centers.
Background Information
Load centers or panel boards are generally a central interface point for power distribution to a premise (e.g., building; residence). Load centers receive and/or send utility power through a main feed, main breaker, main lugs, backfed circuit breaker etc. The utility power is then distributed out to various branch circuits via circuit breakers installed in the load center.
The circuit breakers are installed into position (e.g., without limitation, slots) in the load center. The positions are compatible with a particular form factor. Only circuit breakers having the form factor that is compatible with the positions may be installed into the positions in the load center.
While load centers are the central interface point for power distribution at a premise, the premise likely receives many other utilities such as cable and telephone service. However, these other utilities are not routed through the load center. The functionality of prior load centers has been limited to dealing with power distribution.
There is thus room for improvement in load centers. There is also room for improvement in electronic devices included in load centers.